The shoe fits all
ByDaughterofPoseidon14 : ∞Dop∞ Once Upon A Time.... In a castle far far away there was a brave and noble prince. He slew dragons, killed monsters, and was the most handsome prince in all the land. He was the most desirable of all princesses and all commoner woman. What was his name? You can probably guess. Prince Luke Castellan. His father was the good King Hermes. Hermes provided rest stops for weary travelers, and built bridges so his people could cross over land or water. Everyone loved the royal family and Prince Luke. Especially Prince Luke. So when the prince set out invitations to everyone in the land, seeking a fair lady as his wife, NO ONE denied him. ---- But wait- wait. We're getting carried away. The story is not about Prince Luke or King Hermes. Well... in a way it is. But not yet, hold your horses we'll get to the interesting parts later. First- a little background. Over there- see? Over there in that little cottage a fair maiden should be cleaning. According to her step-sister anyways, Drew and her step-mom Mrs. Chase. (book doesn't include a name...) That girls name is Annabeth, and she is currently covered in flour. Why you ask? Because she is making her family their crepes, but better than the ones the family had in Goldlands last year. (However, Annabeth wasn't included in the family vacation. She was house sitting their house.) The fair maiden rushes as fast her legs can carry her, to carry the orders to her so called family. All the while she is hungry and exhausted. Last night she had to clean her sisters room- and you can understand why that would take ALL night. Really.... she chided herself for being so stupid. No one is going to notice if you take one little bite of crepe. ''And so she ate one bite. However if any of her family found out then she wouldn't get her $10 for the month. That was very little pay... but it was all she could do to save for college. No one in the village was seeking help, much less from a girl like her. And another, and another. And then the crepe was gone. She reached for a second one when the doorbell rang. No one went to get it, as it was her job. She smoothed her apron and tried to wip the flour out of hair. Did she look presentable? Ehhh..... that will be the royal messengers job to tell you that- when it's his turn to tell the story. But now you know who was at the door. Annabeth peeked through the hold of the door to see who it was. Looked like some popous idiot, but she dared not say it aloud. As her father used to say, ''One must learn to keep one's ideas in mind, and share them only when in the presence of those who agree and trustworthy. But her father had died sharing the wrong idea at the wrong time... a little bit of hyprocrisy. Finally, she took a few calm breaths and opened the door. "Good morn. I am from the Royal Castle. The Prince is seeking the hand of a beautiful young lady at his ball, and is sending invitations to every girl in the land. There will be games, such as brain games and physical games." The boy glanced with obvious distaste at her. "May I speak to the Master of this Household?" Annabeth observed that he was around her age, and was actually kind of cute. But she was getting distracted, and turned her thoughts to OFF. "I will get the Mistresses." She anwered quickly, sweating from the politness of it all. Then she turned swiftly, and ran to the dining room where Mrs.Chase was enjoying her crepes. Later she ridiculed herself for turning away so fast, and not being more civilized. "Someone from the castle awaits you.... mother. He says that he is giving inviatations to every girl in the land to come to his ball in search for a wife." She paused, then curtsied. Afterall she must have proper etiquette is she wanted that $10. Mrs. Chase nodded, and daintly wiped her mouth. "Very well. Drew, accompany me to the door please." Drew stood up abrutly, and smoother her chocolate curls. Annabeth noticed one side had come undone, and she frowned. She had spent a long morn putting those curls in. Mrs. Chase walked authoritavely to the door, while Drew flounced behind her. "Good day." Mrs. Chase nodded to the man. "My servant has filled me in, what day might this ball be?" The messenger cleared his throat. "In two days time, at noon." "We will be there." ---- When the door closed, Annabeth cleared her throat expectantly. "Mom- do I get to go to?" Her mom looked at her, and sniffed. My dear- DEAR daughter, you're too busy with your home life, a servant, to go to a ball. But Drew- yes my beautiful flower will need many hours of preperation." Annabeth felt her cheeks grow hot, and she crossed her arms. "That's not fair they said every maiden!" "They said every fair maiden, however you are niether fair nor pretty in the slightest. And for being so rude, you have lost $2 from your monthly pay. Now go clean the cellar- slave." Mrs. Chase smirked. Annabeth gritted her teeth, but said nothing. She went into the laundry room to fetch the pail of water, and sponge. Then she ventured to the cellar where all her moms wine was stored. She started to scrub, but she was also devising a plan. Two days later, Annabeth spent the morning, braiding, then fluffing. and prettying Drew's hair. As well as Drew tried on the Pink Silk dress with a delicate lace bodice that Annabeth had made. Before Annabeth had made a baby blue dress, with a simple lace covering, but Drew said pink was more her style, and it was too ugly and not sophisticated enough. So she had to make another one. But she found the dress to plain, and demanded a new one. After many hours of debating, they (Drew) finally calmed down and decided to wear the white pearls with it. Then she sent Annabeth off to make a fan for her, and it MUST MUST MUST match the dress. So there is Annabeth, fingers bleeding and numb, working hard on her sisters fan. "I really want to go..." Annabeth mumbled to herself. "But I must find a way to go without being seen." She finished the fan and started putting cotton fluff into Drew's size 7 shoe. Geez ''Annabeth thought ''A heel like that could kill someone! It's sharp as a knife! Then she continued stuffing. She carried the shoes and fan to Drew, who was in her master bedroom. The room had 5 extravagent windows, and pink silk curtains. And the vanity was covered in accesories. "Here." Annabeth said, placing the items on the bed. "'Bout time" Drew replied snidely, stuffing her face with chocolate from a boy from the Butchers place. "Annabeth, hon after all these years, you'd think you get better at these chores. But really- a pig would be better than you." Once again, Annabeth kept her mouth shut. Tonight her mother and sister would leave in the carriage.... she still needed to figure out how she would get to the ball. ---- Later that day, Mrs. Chase got into the carriage. But not before giving Annabeth a list of instructions. "Clean all the windows, bathrooms, and make sure you fluff my dresses, and clean out Drew's room. Her chocolate wrappers are just all over the place! Well- have a lovely evening my dear!" With a wave of her hand, and a toodle-oo from her sister, they were gone. Annabeth ran for the blue dress that her sister refused to wear. Her sister was a litle fatter from all the chocolates, but she put pins in it. It would have to do. She then took out her boots, the only pair of shoes she had. She slid her knife into it just be safe. Then she took a kettle of hot water, and set to curling her hair. Her hair wasn't neccesairly straight, so that should help too. Then she took a satchel and packed some food and took a pair of her sisters heels. (a beautiful crystal glass, that the glassblower boy had made as a gift for her.) She would never miss them, she thought the boy was ugly and wanted no memories of the glass blower boy. She placed the shoes daintly in the satchel and set off to walk. She needed to be back before midnight, to finish the chores. The ball went on all night and morning, so she needn't worry. The night was a cold, and uninviting place, but then again- Annabeth was used to that. She decided to distract herself. She thought of the "pompous idiot" that had come a knocking upon her door. He had had a red hat on, with a little bit of black hair peeking out. She didn't recall the color of his eyes.. she knew they had sparkled. Blue perhaps? Before she knew it she came upon a little tent beside the road she was walking on. Annabeth shivered and looked into the tent. Someone had a small fire going. She ventured in, and said timidly. "Hello? Might anyone spare a moment of warmth with me?" Then she heard movement and a grunt from behind her. "Help yourself, child. You may stay in the warmth of this fire as long as neccesary." Annabeth ducked her head in thanks. She sat close to the fire, but then looked closer. Something was wrong. The fire was blurry, and disoriented. The flames were a pattern, this was not a real fire. To test this theory, Annabeth built up the courage to put her hand in. At first she felt pure heat, and yelped. She snatched her hand back and glanced at the old lady watching in amusement behind her. "That fire is only a figment of imagination my dear.' She chuckled. "When you felt that burning sensation you felt only what you expected. Although, it impresses me that you saw that it wasn't a real fire." She cocked her head to the side. Annabeth felt embaressed yet also intrigued. "How did you make it like that?" She blurted. The woman smiled again. "My dear, do you not believe in magic?" She said with a twinkle in her eye. "Well I believe there is a limit to magic, but yes..." Annabeth replied, not quite sure what the lady meant. "Well, there is limit to MY magic as well. But since you impress me so, you may ask for 4 wishes that I will grant to you if you were to wish at the certain time. It has been a long time since any mortal has impressed me with their minds. But-you're wishes must rhyme to work." Then she extended her hand, and closed her eyes. Annabeths eyes were wide, but nodded with acceptance. She whispered a silent thank you. She finally had had something good happen in life. Annabeth then had to venture on, as much as she wanted to stay with the old woman. She would have like to learn more about her and the magic that she wielded. ---- Annabeth continued along the road, and only about 1 mile from the castle. She could see gleaming carriages arriving at the castle, and NO ONE arrived on foot. Everyone atlease had a mule or horse to ride in style. And so Annabeth wished. A carriage I wish for tonight, One that is beautiful and quite a sight, Ride in style that I shall, Not horses that pull a plow. Gleaming white mares of strong heritage, as white as snow or a white themed marriage. With that two white mares appeared, pulling a beautiful carriage for Annabeth to ride. She wanted to squeal and clap her hands in delight, but she had no time. She must get to that ball. Annabeth was determined to show her mom and sister that you could take her life into her own hands. From now on- she was independent. Independent. The word whipered itself into her ear, and floated away on the light breeze. She climbed in and ushered the horses on with a cluck of her tonouge. Soon they arrived at the castle, thousands of gleaming carriages, with stunning women coming out were in sight. Their hair done up in curls and ribbons, and gleaming silk dresses. Annabeth instictively touched her ribbon-less hair, and her mussed curls. None the less, she gathered her satchel and courage. A man opened the door for her, and she smiled in thanks. Then the journey up the stairs. She gathered the dress into bundles of hand, so it didn't drag. She felt elegant, and not at all like the family's servant. She held her head high, and made sure to walk with poise. The hallways had reflected mirrors, and she saw a young lady. Cheeks rosy, and stunning blonde curls. Her eyes sparkled a stunning grey, and her figure was slender. Then shudden shock hit her. It WAS her! The sight took her breath away and she smiled. She was a elegant, sophosticated woman. No longer Annabeth the house maid, but Lady Annabeth. The man, who announced looked famililar to Annabeth, but she didn't think much of it. She peered at him through her sparkiling blue eyes, but then shook her head. She was being silly. She went up to the crier and tapped his hand. "Excuse me, could you announce me?" His eyes widened, and he stumbed, then nodded vigurously. "What is your name, pray tell?" Annabeth's heart raced. She couldn't say her real one for fear her mother and sister would hear her name. Then she replied quietly, "Sadie, of Count Masta (her village name)" but he must hand misheard her. "Announcing Lady Katherine, of Mount Barista!" His voice echoed all along the walls, and the guests looked up in suprise. People from Mount Barista were very rich, and were considered more highly than even royalty. Annabeth thought about corrcting him, but decided against it. What was the use, she could take advantage of this situation. Then she saw him. His body was built like a hunters, and he was strong and quick as he danced with the woman. Annabeth's breath was taken, he was beautiful. She realized that there was a very long line of girls that wanted to dance with him, so she must think of a different way to get to him. Then she remebered her spells. Prince may see others, but eyes for them naught, Eyes only for me, All others feel wrought. Then the Prince turned around, and saw Annabeth. Instantly his heart was filled with love, and his affection shone from his eyes. ---- Instantly Annabeth's heart stopped, and her breathing becomes quick. Her only desire is to be in his arms, without notice of anyone one there. ∞WIP-------[[User: DaughterofPoseidon14|'Sometimes -']] [[User Talk:DaughterofPoseidon14|'even the strongest fall']]∞ pan Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction character Category:DaughterofPoseidon14